


Randomly assorted stories of how Dib and Zim became not enemies

by Forgotten_Oleanders



Series: Feathers & Bricks [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Will add tags as I go, ZADE turned ZADF turned ZADR, Zim & Dib share one braincell, canon? whos she?, headcanon over canon, me not making the characters suffer? nah, semi in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Oleanders/pseuds/Forgotten_Oleanders
Summary: Pfft what do you mean they were enemies?This goes into the same timeline as Feathers & Bricks, mostly to help with writers block.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Feathers & Bricks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Randomly assorted stories of how Dib and Zim became not enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tooth for a tooth."

"Shit shit shit."

"I don't know fellas, I think this dumpster is too good for him."

"Come on, I just had my jacket cleaned. Can you at least spare the jacket?"

"I don't know Damian, I think its good enough."

"I doubt it'll fit his gigantic head though."

"Wow, head joke, real creative."

There was a fit of giggles as the shorter boy was dangled over the open dumpster, only being held by the scruff of his neck. The three assailants looked to one another.

"Ready guys?"

"Seriously, maybe we could talk this out like mature people."

And then he was dropped. He was lucky that, at least, today's 'sloppy joes' wasn't in the trash reciprocal with him yet. That didn't really make the situation all that better, however. The shorter boy tried his hardest to wriggle free from the germ infested slime that everyone else called trash, but it seemed that his legs were far to deep into the grime. He would have to dig his way out first. Great, now he would smell like garbage for weeks.

The three watched their victim struggle for awhile before growing bored and walking off to watch from a distance. Dib sighed and got to work with digging himself out of the garbage, already wanting to slightly hurl because of the rotten stench.

"I see the human is rummaging through the trash again. I thought you had better things to do. Or maybe this is what you find enjoyable in your free time."

"Buzz off Zim."

"Oh the mighty Dib is soooo scary."

Dib looked up at his nemesis. The other was giving a sly smirk, keep his distance away from the splatter zone. Great, now Dib couldn't even get a laugh out of splattering garbage all over the other. He huffed and went back to digging himself out.

The two looked over as Damian made his way back over, fists curling and uncurling. "Hey," he gave a nod towards Zim, "you came to watch the show?"

"Of course! I can't resist seeing the stupid human struggle in waste."

"Well just wait. Finkler dared me to make this more messy." The taller boy strutted over to the dumpster, one arm draping over the lip of the dumpster. You wouldn't expect for someone of his stereotype to actually have a brain, but judging by no venom filled remark from Dib, he did. "Always wondered how many backup pairs of glasses you have. It always seems that you get them broken over and over."

Dib rolled his eyes and subconsciously rubbed at the grime splatter over the lenses. "Three pairs. You would be amazed on what acrylic and hot glue does. And that's just frames."

Damian gave a gruff laugh. "You ready to fix those glasses again?"

"What do you-"

But he was cut off when, in a blink, he found a fist in his face. Seconds later, warm crimson poured from nose and he felt something as hard as a stone in his mouth. He cupped his face and spit out the bloody tooth. Fan-fucking-tastic. There was speaking but Dib couldn't really make it out yet, the initial shock making everything muffled. Blood gushed from the empty socket his tooth left and he wondered if all the pooling blood in his mouth was just from his tooth or if it was also a little bit from his bloody nose. He tipped his head up, using his mouth to breath. The first intakes of air were ragged gasps as he didn't notice he was holding his breath.

He was about to say something when he felt a rough grip on his arms and a few heartbeats later he was on the ground, out of the filthy dumpster. There was a few minutes of silence, Dib being hunched over, willing himself to not puke all over the asphalt. Once he knew he was safe from that possibility for now, he shot a quick "Thanks" before finally looking up.

"Zim?"

"Before you say anything, I didn't save you for um... You. I did it because a dead enemy isn't all that useful, and I am sure the garbage is brimming with...germs" The disguised Irken shuddered at the thought off all the germs just sitting in the dumpster.

"Oh well um..." Dib decided to swallow his pride, as well with a little bit of blood. "Thank you for not letting me die. Even though I wouldn't die from losing a tooth in a dumpster. Its the thought that counts?" He stood up, one fist still clenching his tooth.

Zim noticed and gave a heavy sigh. "Wait." He walked over to Damian's unconscious body and picked up a slightly yellowed tooth from the ground. He inspected it for a second before walking back to Dib and holding it out. "Tooth for a tooth."

At first, Dib shrank back at Zim's outstretched hand, but relaxed and took the small bone from the other. "Uhhh thanks?"

"Don't expect me to go soft on you. But of course you could go soft, making my job easier."

"No," Dib shook his head, putting his tooth in his pocket and keeping Damien's tooth in his hand. "I would never expect you to go easy on me. Just know that I'm not going easy either."

"Good." Zim nodded halfheartedly, almost as if he was a little disappointed by this conclusion. The two stood there for a few second before Zim cut in again. "I better see you tomorrow Dib!" And he left without a reply.

Dib stood there staring after the other, Damien's tooth suddenly heavy in his hand. He looked to it and to Damien. He felt a small smile form as he walked off to find a teacher so he could go to the nurse.

*~|-°-|~*

Zim walked into the classroom, head held high. When he approached his desk, he found a tooth on a string and a note.

"Since you gave me a tooth, I don't really need mine, so you have it. As a thank you I suppose. We're even now.

\- Dib"


End file.
